Rogues
by Whiteling
Summary: At the exact moments that four different women perish on Earth; in another world, more precisely Thra - a lunar conjunction takes place just a few short hours before dawn. The souls land in the way of the moonbeams, leading to the extraordinary addition of two known races. However, the two groups were unusual anomalies of the species they've come to be.
1. It begins

Some say that if you cannot find love or true joy here upon the earth, there's a good chance of finding it in the hereafter…or in another life.

Four different women, four deaths that lead up to an unusual predicament.

One who took her life, unable to bear the truth of her origins. Another perished wanting to correct the wrongs she'd unknowingly caused for a pair of seemingly star-crossed lovers.

The third, a brooding vigilante was murdered in an attempt to detain a greedy killer. She passed on appreciating the familial love of her brother.

And the fourth met her end via assassination after many years of standing up for the rights of women.

However, these four tales do not end there. No, fate had other plans for them yet. Their souls were suddenly pulled from the realm of humans to another world entirely.

Here in the realm of Thra, a few short hours before dawn, an extraordinary event was occurring, for the full moon was steadily climbing high up…a lunar conjunction was about to take place.

The souls wander about, lost and confused then start to fall…the moon reaches its highest peak, the moonbeams shoot out and the four human souls are caught in them. Frozen then start to writhe, contort, almost changing shape…

_WHOOM_

And with a blinding flash of light, something extraordinary happened.

Upon the ground, eight beings lay. One group looked similar to the gentle UrRu but somewhat different. Their hair was longer, fall down their shoulder blades reaching the small of their backs. Their hands slightly smaller and the markings were less notable on the faces which weren't as elongated.

The second group resembled the skeksis yet with their own visible differences as well. They had longer manes and much more colorful feathers on their backs, reminiscent of hummingbirds or peacocks. Furthermore the position of their bosom was inverted with the rib-cage located above the belly/waist just below the mammaries.

Behold the first few females of two prominent species.

Not long after they began to stir. Eyes fluttering open and shakily standing up, examining their surroundings and at each other. The female skeksis regarded their peaceful counterparts with confusion and mild alarm. Not knowing what to make of them.

Then something instinctive and dawned on them. Something wasn't completely right.

"I feel so strange… Naked!" A female skeksis said abruptly, covering her bosom with her arms in shame.

"So do I…" The she-mystic near her said softly, before self-consciously pulling her hair to hide herself also.

Soon the groups turn away from one another and start to leave. The she-mystics depart for the southeast, feeling themselves drawn there.

While the skeksis group headed to the forest… not knowing what the future held for them.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note:** _Go easy on me this is just the very first chapter. I can always go back and revise it. _


	2. First contact

Nearly five months later, the she-mystics have joined their fellow UrRu in the valley of stones. While the small clan of skeksis remained hidden within the darkest forest wild. There they learned to survive in the harsh environment as a pack, not knowing there were others like them.

One day, two of the rogues were scouting, setting up traps to catch prey. Then they heard the sound, the clicking of several creatures. Quickly they leapt to the trees to hide and observe what they were up against.

Strange black shiny bugs with glowing purple eyes were marching through the bush yet it was the two beings urging them that got the females' attention.

"They look like us!" whispered the one with periwinkle skin and brown eyes.

"And they are getting to closer to camp where Liat and Rin are, Meh!" the other with dark mane and cold blue-green eyes retorted.

"Wait, Arra!" Meh gasped, "They could be dangerous!"

She dropped like the silent huntress she is to either fight or lead them away. There was a shout of alarm one of the two things that looked like her and her sisters had fallen into the deep trap holes leading to the vagrants' camp. Now it was cursing and trying to climb out of the steep pit.

"Garthim, spread out!" The other ordered fiercely, this one was of a bluish tinge and wore rattling armor.

The large round insects scattered and it was just the chance the female amazon needed. She leapt off the branch and gave the intruder a swift kick on the chest. The skeksis – SkekUng, the Garthim Master- was forced back a few inches but was unharmed.

He looked up and was briefly surprised to see it was another skeksis that had attacked, except this was a tad shorter and dressed in animal skin clothing. However it was still showing hostility.

"Trespasser! Interloper!" Arra growled aiming a few blow at him, "This'll teach you to hunt in our territory!"

The Garthim Master snarled back, baring his teeth, "These lands belong to the Lords of the crystal, little worm!"

He took a swipe which she dodged. As they fought, Arra's sisters lurked in the underbrush setting up traps for the Garthim.

Then at one point SkekUng slashed at Arra – but he missed her neck and instead had sliced part of her top. And as a result it revealed her 'female assets'. The discovery of how this one physically differed from him and the other skeksis was enough to shock him.

Arra gasped and covered with her lower right arm. "Why you – you…! You did that on purpose!" she cried angrily.

Fortunately for her, Meh dropped from a hiding spot and flung up a cloud of dust shielding their escape. They needed to regroup and find a new place for camp.

Once the group was a good distance away from their irate attackers, the other two females spoke to their sisters.

"You spoke to it?"

"He was fighting Arra!"

"I don't see why we had to leave the area."

"They're much more experienced fighters than we are." Liat replied, "Furthermore, if there are two then surely there's more. I also doubt it'll be the last we see of them."

The rogues had no idea just how soon they meet the castle residents.

* * *

A full fortnight had passed since the fierce clan of females had been discovered by the Castle denizens' two generals. The small group had abandoned the area yet with sufficient evidence to their existence.

It would seem that the trail was lost; however that would not be the case for tiny, flying spies have found the Rogues' new hiding place. And the findings were of great importance to the first skeksis, they determined to sway these newcomers over to them. So a plan was made: the crystal bats were sent to the females when they're altogether as an envoy requesting their presence in the castle.

At first they'd been uncertain yet decided it best to meet these strangers that resembled them and learn what they knew. They followed it through the forest, over the harsh terrains and into the tunnel leading to the castle interior.

One by one, the females passed the castle threshold into the courtroom. Liat was the first, with her coppery locks, hazel brown eyes, and cyanic green feathers, looking unruffled.

Meh with her honey colored waves, periwinkle skin and silvery blue feathers followed with newfound confidence.

Rin was next with her natural curls, fuchsia feathers, and dark eyes. She was glancing around unsurely at the residents and their surroundings.

Arra came last. She with black hair, blue-green eyes and feather of royal blue and indigo.

It was she that the Garthim-master SkekUng recognized as the same rogue he'd fought two weeks ago. His lip curled at the sight of her until two of the others standing beside him whispered something that kept him from lunging at the female.

The small clan stopped three feet away from the throne, allowing the Skeksis emperor to get a good look at them. Yet even his presence could not stop the spiteful whispers of the others.

"Have you seen anything so common and coarse in your life?" sneered one with a round collar.

"Aren't they a sight? I never knew such primitive creatures even existed in the harsh terrains." Another sniggered.

Their words had the small group tense up. So the group of females didn't have such grand robes like the castle clan but it was no reason to twist the knife as they were doing.

"Female or not, we can still whip you and your fellows!" Arra snapped at the taunting skeksis.

SkekUng stepped forward menacingly, "Is that a challenge?!"

The seated emperor ominously raised his hand, silencing the brute. Quickly, Meh and Rin had pulled Arra back before she did anything drastic.

"As belligerent as that was, she has a good point." Liat stated coolly, "We're not here just so the rest of your group can laugh at our expense!"

There was certainly no nonsense about this one.

"You are correct. I sent for your clan to see if what my generals had informed me was true." said their Emperor. "That a group of rogue skeksis had been living the wilds for some time now. Furthermore that they are of a single gender: pure female. Do you confirm this?"

"Yes sir. But if you'll forgive my inquisitiveness, why ask if my sisters and I are females?"

Her answer was met with gasps of astonishment and surprise, not at her question but at the confirmation, before the Emperor called for order then motioned for one wearing light, cream-colored robe with a protruding back skeleton hump to speak.

The limping one with a cane spoke in a rough, raspy voice. "To answer your question: Here we are all hermaphrodites, dually gendered. Yet while you share many similarities to us, you and your clan are all female. An anomaly if you will."

Likewise the females were stunned; so the castle group were all both masculine and feminine at once?

There the Emperor told them of their race and if the small pack would consider joining the Castle clan so as to extend Skeksan power.

Confused yet filled with overwhelming curiosity…. The females nodded to Liat before she spoke up.

"Sire, we…accept your offer."

Emperor SkekSo smiled, "Perfect. Ornamentalist SkekEkt, see to it that our new arrivals are dressed accordingly."

A skeksis with blue eyes and auburn mane, wearing mauve and cream robes adorned with pearls beckoned to the females. "Come, come! If you would follow me!"

Puzzled, the group of four were led into the Ornamentalist's workshop.

"Firstly something must be done about those animal skin garments."

"What's wrong with them?" Rin asked.

"They're not fitting for life in the castle!" SkekEkt replied as he brought out rolls of fabric and other sewing materials.

It was certainly the beginning of a new chapter for the Skeksis empire…no one knew just how much.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note:** Here we learn their names but they don't ad the 'skek' part to their names until they officially receive a title.


	3. alliances formed

It took some time before the newcomers would gain official titles, attaining such thanks to their skill and aptitudes.

Due to her physical prowess and obstinate determination in battle, SkekArra was appointed as the lead sentry. Thanks to her stealth and cunning, SkekMeh became the scout.

With her desire of exploration and knowledge, SkekRin was appointed the official herald of the court.

SkekLiat struggled fiercely against the odds against her before becoming the Barrister. Though she was certain it was only because the Emperor slightly tolerates her better than SkekSil, the chamberlain.

Life in the castle might be luxurious but it was also harsh as the darkest wilds of Thra. Everyone is in a hierarchy of some sort. But, being females, they suffer the taunts from some of the more brutish, rugged skeksis while trying to survive in an environment of intrigues and ambitions. Co-existing in a court full of hermaphrodites, as they were, they quickly learned to be cold or harsh, to hide emotions and inner weaknesses to the world.

The females have made 'friends', rivals or enemies that are either higher or lower on the Skeksan social chart. It would seem that from the very beginning, SkekMeh would not nor was she able to be on amicable terms with the Ritual master.

"Watch where you tread before you're in too deep!"

"Why is it that obvious, SkekZok?" SkekMeh taunted him with a catty glance.

"Don't be impertinent! And you will refer to me or the others by our occupation, here we not address each other so informally!"

The scout shot him an icy glare. It angered her to have this arrogant prude treat her sisters and her like inferior beings!

Several of those spiteful petty things used their position to bully them but of course they refused to break.  
It also didn't take for them find out their other motives.

"Oh!" SkekLiat huffed as she joined her sisters for a chat, "The hungry, jealous way those ruffians glance at us and Ekt. I frankly don't know whether to be flattered or appalled."

"Who? Tek, Var, Mal, Na and Ung?" SkekRin questions looking up from the scrolls delivered to her by SkekOk the historian.

"Who else?"

SkekMeh scoffed, "Pah! Look at them, acting like the virile thugs that they are and yet with the right body language they'll do anything for a good coquetry towards them. How droll."

"We can be underhanded too. Let them work together, but we females can play them against each other. After all we have the looks why not put them to good use?" Arra says it because she enjoys verbally tantalizing the brute they call the Garthim-master.

First however they would need allegiances to form.

* * *

It was almost the same every other night…

_What looked to be a large female gelfling with dark hair and blue-green eyes much her own. She was listening to an older male holding a goblet of glass. The female then screams something but SkekArra was unable to hear the words as the female suddenly struck at the male with something impulsively, breaking the glass goblet, spilling wine and causing gruesome damage…_

SkekArra abruptly wakes up in cold sweat. That was a ghastly dream…

Strangely, she's not the only one with these mysterious visions.

In the bedchambers, Rin holds her head trying to recall the odd dream she had, or is it some sort of misplaced memory that belonged to someone else?

SkekMeh lies awake in her bed, trying to make sense of these nightly manifestations. It wasn't like she and the females could go to the scientist or the historian about these visions, and she'd be cursed before telling that pompous windbag they call a ritual-master about it.

What are these dreams and what did they mean? Maybe time will tell.

It didn't take long for the females to find alliances with the other skeksis. Surprisingly, SkekMeh's acrimonious disposition and sharp tongue made her a desirable 'partner' in the castle.

Yet for all her acid words, she'd joined up the military alliance with the brutish Garthim master, the slave driver and the mad scientist. SkekArra couldn't understand why SkekUng's cocky ferocity infuriated her. Or why they'd always end up squabbling each time they run into one another excluding mealtimes or the sun ceremony.

While SkekLiat felt that her assertion had met with disfavor among some of them. Except…

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the court, Barrister," SkekSil the chamberlain was saying ingratiatingly to her with one of his trademark whimpers.

SkekLiat humored him. He might be a schemer but at least he and the historian weren't as uncouth as the rest. And his whimper never truly bothered her as much it did the others.

"If you wish to discuss business, my lord it can wait till… tomorrow if you wish?" said the barrister with a rather coy smile.

Soon enough she and SkekArra were inducted into the diplomatic alliance with SkekEkt the Ornamentalist and SkekAyuk the gourmand as a way to prove that knowledge and cunning were true power above brute strength.

And to SkekMeh's disgust, SkekRin teamed up with the Religious alliance consisting of SkekZok the ritual master, SkekShod the treasurer and SkekOk the historian. Mostly since they appear to be the next most detached individuals and their unpredictability.

Perhaps something worthwhile will come out of all this after all.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Here's showing the allegiances the females joined and glimpses of what they're starting to remember bit by bit.


	4. Attraction troubles

A couple of centuries have passed, the females had been accepted to live among the original clan, little suspecting the disillusion and conspiracies that had awaited them. A place where it wasn't safe to lead with one's heart.

"All this deceit and malice will make me a nervous wreck!" Rin wailed.

"It's not easy for the rest of us either." Liat allayed her.

Overtime the females had soon gotten better - acquainted if you will, with the other bipedal races of Thra: mainly the gelflings and podlings. Especially since many of them were voluntary servants or apprentices of the Skeksis lords. The small humanoids had been quite surprised to see four more Skeksis residing with the original clan more so upon learning these were pure female.

Liat and Rin thought the two races adorable, Arra preferred to remain reserved when interacting with them. They were in the midst of the throne room preparing for the choosing of gelflings applying for apprenticeship.

SkekMeh scoffed, "Ignorance seems to be a common disease among all these little people."

Rin elbowed her so as not to be rude. As she did so, she didn't see the scout suddenly freeze up then become lost in thought. That was odd. Why isn't she reacting?

"SkekMeh?" SkekArra questioned.

What she didn't know was that the Scout was remembering something. She saw a large female gelfling with wavy, honey locks much like her own, talking with two other females – the words were rather spiteful. This scene, why did it feel so awfully familiar?

Then SkekMeh is jolted out of the memory and annoyed at a gelfling child for interrupting what she felt was a much needed conversation between her sisters. "You have some nerve sneaking around like that!"

SkekLiat stopped her as the little one looked scared out of its wits. "Now, now, Meh. He meant no harm." she turned to the child and spoke gently to him, before the child's flustered mother rushed over.

"Vuk! I hope he's not annoying you, m-my ladies?"

"Surely not." SkekLiat reassured her, "Quite the contrary, I love children."

"You certainly were sweet." SkekArra said with a teasing smirk after the two left.

"I meant what I said." The Barrister said firmly. Then she turned to SkekMeh, "What's wrong, why did you suddenly freeze up like that?"

"I don't know I saw… it was like a dream while I was still awake." She explained what she'd seen

"I've been having strange dreams as well." SkekRin admitted, and in each one she had a nagging feeling that she's forgetting something.

Nevertheless, the mysterious recurring dreams would be the least of their problems for now. Overtime, the others skeksis did continue their ploys at either undermining their confidence, dishonest tactics then centuries later, the ingratiating advances. In fact one prime example was happening right now.

They saw the Hunter, SkekMal, lean forward to speak to Arra.

"I can't hear a thing from this distance." grumbled SkekMeh

"Let's get a little closer but be discreet." SkekRin mumbled back.

They did so in time to hear the conversation take an interesting turn.

"Because I'm female?!" SkekArra snarled back indignantly. "What makes you all think males have a monopoly on skill? You forget I'm a warrior too and a good one!"

"Does it matter? We could be great together you and I."

"Why you- let go of me! How dare you?!"

"I like your spirit. I like things wild and free. More of a challenge...Don't worry, my pet, I'll soon have you housebroke."

"In your dreams!"

"I believe this is the part where ought to step in and give her a helping claw?" SkekRin questioned uncomfortably.

SkekMeh looked around, "No need. The choosing will begin soon, furthermore it seems Arra's doing well on her own."

If the sight of the Sentry roughly pulling herself loose with a warning hiss was any indication.

The choosing for gelfling apprentices took place – where each young member of the known tribes would be assigned to a specific lord and /learn. Each of the females had a mix of genders in those they took under their metaphorical wings so to speak. However there were apprentices that worked well with them.

Barrister SkekLiat saw much potential in one of them – a female named Inbal; Herald SkekRin in one called Etan.

Perhaps there was some form of hope for this kind of life. None of them knew of the pain and horrors yet to come.

* * *

It's been months, SkekMal the Hunter hadn't given up his sporty pursuit of the fiery sentry. Now SkekArra wasn't the only one having troubles with – dare she even say it- wooers.

She'd seen how SkekSa the Mariner hoped to persuade SkekRin about her joining him in his expeditions or how the Satirist tries to get a smile out of the reserved Herald.

The Barrister herself, had been approached by General SkekVar, in an awkward attempt at trifling.

Above all, how said suitors or several of the others made an effort to get the females they set their eyes on as their dancing partner during the balls hosted in the castle.

SkekLiat did half-heartedly hope she was simply overthinking all this. Not that the females hadn't any interest in the others. SkekRin kept giving the imperious Ritual-Master SkekZok looks of longing every so often. SkekArra was more than happy to partake in verbal coquetry with SkekGra the conqueror especially if it was meant to spite SkekUng the Garthim-Master. Such displays seemed to work well by infuriating the foul-tempered brute.

However SkekMeh is the only one who scarcely showed any fanciful interest whatsoever.

While the Barrister herself, regarding the original clan… She can only see the Ornamentalist as fellow gossiper – one of the 'girls' if you will, as she did her sisters. Furthermore, it's clear (at least in she and her sister's eyes) he and SkekAyuk, the Gourmand were an item. The Ritual-Master and Treasurer were too aloof for her taste. The Scientist, SkekTek, and SkekLach, the Collector made her skin crawl – Eugh, she's not even going to mention what they're into. The Emperor – _no_, just no. Besides, he's already personally committed to an agamic lifestyle.

In matters of desirability, she cared not for the more virile skeksis, they were uncouth and narrow-minded ruffians. No, it's the shrewd thinkers that turned her head such as SkekSil, the crafty chamberlain or the SkekOk, the erudite historian. SkekLiat tried every feminine trick in the book to make either one conscious with her; learned to fit their every moods, silent when angered, sympathetic when somber, vivacious when happy. She's dropped more than enough subtle hints that she's interested… except neither of them have caught on.

So is it any wonder _why_ she's so moody this fine evening?

The attitude of the original 16 skeksis in recent decades… something about it all nagged at the back of her mind, like some forgotten memory. But what?

Nevertheless, the second sun had just set, and there was still work to be done. She turned to her apprentice and asked the gelfling to hand her some scrolls located to the left hand side. Perhaps, if she, SkekRin and their gelflings continue they may be finished in a couple of hours…

Just then they all jumped when they heard a female voice snarl: "Get your filthy claws off me! You're wasting your charms on me and I don't care for it at all!"

SkekLiat's eyes widened then exchanged alarmed glances with SkekRin and their gelfling apprentices.

Did SkekMal try to pursue SkekArra inappropriately?

"Stay inside, Inbal." The Barrister ordered her novitiate, then she cautiously took a step outside.

At that moment, SkekMeh hurried from a hallway corner and nearly crashed into her.

"I've got to hide, he's after me!" The usually confidently catty Scout grunted.

"Who?"

"The Collector! I spurned him but he refuses to acknowledge my answer!"

The Barrister was stunned for a moment then ushered her sister inside. Next she walked out and diverted SkekMeh's unwanted suitor to another direction.

Once he was gone, she dismissed the gelflings early so they would retire for the evening. She and her sisters wished to discuss things in private.

Sadly their troubles were just beginning.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Now that they've all had a couple of centuries to coexist under the same roof and get to know each other, that left plenty for any of the others to start "noticing" the females in a new light - an instinctive action. The females are now having trouble with several suitors.


	5. Choice and dark turns

For all their finery and luxury, it was unable to hide the primeval savagery in the eyes of the other skeksis. It wasn't just the usual catty remarks, intrigues. Before long, both the original clan and the four new females that had joined them trines ago were already diving into far more dangerous territory: matters of passionate courtship.

Of course, Barrister SkekLiat had been attempting to swoon those that have caught her interest, but they were so oblivious!

Then there was that ever growing, gnawing ache to express far more platonic tenderness. Something that probably should've belonged to her UrRu counterpart.

It was a longing she begun to feel many trines later after coexisting with her species and other races but has now begun developing. Yet with her luck, how? And who would even be bold enough to push down the initial hostility of the Skeksis race long enough to lie with her? Figuratively that is.

One afternoon, the very last individual the Barrister expected had secretly approached her and propositioned her. She'd been stunned of course, then she agreed. One advantage she'll get SkekVar off her back, and get the one precious gift gelflings, podlings and every creature on Thra possesses.

* * *

But that didn't mean things would get any easier. SkekMal the Hunter had been trying to force his attentions on SkekArra, that very same evening he nearly succeeded.

"I think you do know."

"Love can't be bought or sold, let alone mine. Don't insist!"

"Whoever said anything about love… it could be your caresses, your touch, and your body!"

"I'm not that kind!"

"You know how powerful I am."

"And you think I'm supposed to care?!"

SkekMeh, the Scout, had been having similar trouble. SkekLach was an uproarious devil of a skeksis and he always seemed to get what he was after ever since the Emperor had begun favoring him instead of the Chamberlain.

She had tried talking to her allies only to be met with skepticism and dismissals.

"What are you saying?"

"His intentions with me are less than honorable and I already told him no: multiple times."

"That's very grave even for you. Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"I swear that's the truth!"

Unfortunately the Collector seems to have decided that what was good for the alpha was good for the second in command – the female of his choice should be available to him if he wished, as a gelfling was available to the Emperor.

One day, Lach walks into one room sees SkekMeh the scout looking up some old scrolls.

Meh jumps and gasps, "You – I didn't know anyone else was here!"

"Been wanting to have a talk with you." Discreetly, he closes the door behind him,

"Collector, what are you doing?!"

"Nothing." he replied casually. "You've been giving me the shoulder for quite some time! Think I'm poison?

"Well, I have just finished here." SkekMeh replied, walking to the door and attempts to sidestep him.

Only to be stopped with one arm. "Why the rush?"

"Please, let me out." She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her composure.

SkekMeh reached for the door… only for the other skeksis to grab her by the arms!

"Get your foul claws off me, I'm not interested in you or what's going on in that crude mind of yours!" SkekMeh shrieked.

Meh claws and scratches, ripping at the other skeksis' robes as she fights to be free. Her efforts only elicit laughter from her captor as he easily pins her struggling arms and held her beak shut!

"Stop being such a tease!" SkekLach snarled, forcefully pushing her back onto the desk. "Your little game is over! Like it or not, I'm going to make you mine!"

* * *

SkekRin had been delivering some scrolls when she heard voices from a corner, she stopped short so as not to be heard.

"…it would be for only one night. Then we never speak of it again." someone was whispering but they were speaking so low, Rin was unable to recognize.

But the next one she could identify as SkekLiat's. "Just say the word…"

SkekRin wanted to hear more but the voices faded away and she nearly ran into General SkekVar.

Afterwards, she continued her duties as usual, except she noticed that the Barrister was nowhere to be seen.

"Inbal, have you seen your mistress, the Barrister SkekLiat?" SkekRin had asked the gelfling under her sister's wing.

"No, Lady SkekRin, not since this morning." The gelfling answered.

None of her allies nor the others knew.

It wasn't until dinnertime two hours later that SkekLiat showed up for the meal smoothing her robes and tying her hair back. Where has she been all day?

Less than three minutes later, SkekArra emerged followed by the Garthim Master, SkekUng. Strange, they didn't appear to have been arguing. No, it seemed as though they were determinedly attempting to avoid each other's eyes for the duration of the meal.

What's more, SkekMeh never showed up for Dinner. Why?

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Author's note**: Things start to look dark for some of the females... I did say this would take it's darker turns from here on in.


	6. Voices drowned out in the thunder

It's been weeks, SkekRin the Herald, gathered enough courage to try and catch the eye of the one she's interested in. Nothing too obvious, subtle. Though, stoic and imperious as he was, no one could really tell with him.

She'd also taken notice of several details in that space of time. Mainly, the affairs concerning her fellow rogues.

Firstly SkekArra and SkekUng still quarrel occasionally, but now it seems somewhat forced or false. Whatever brought it on, they were both clearly hiding the reason as well.

Next, SkekLiat… she seemed to be coming down with something. First she'd limped a little for week, now she looked fatigued after a good night sleep which could probably explain the random mood swings. Then the Barrister started having trouble holding down most of her meals, and claims there was a stomach flu going around… except none of the other skeksis had the same ailment.

And as for SkekMeh the Scout, she's become moody and cattier than usual ever since the morning after SkekRin had heard that compromising (and secret) conversation she'd overheard weeks ago. Although try as she or the others might, the pernicious Scout refused to explain why.

Then a thought struck SkekRin. Back in the wilds, no one had cared if she or her sisters ran cross the plains, skidded across ice, or climbed up trees. In many ways, they missed their freedom, which they'd taken for granted.

However it was on a grey, cloudy afternoon where SkekRin would get some answers… and far more questions. She and the other rogues had been gossiping with the Ornamentalist, although SkekLiat looked under the weather. The Barrister had been wincing.

"Oh, it hurts!" SkekLiat trembled, feeling lower abdominal cramping.

When asked what was wrong, she grunted. "Oww, I'm not feeling well… what's happening to me…?!"

And she falls over much to their shock. The moment they lean in for a closer look, SkekEkt had started shrieking hysterically. "AAAAAAHH! The Barrister is bleeding to death!"

In effect, the lower part of the Barrister's robes was stained in blood.

"Somebody get some help!" SkekRin had screamed.

SkekArra could be heard shouting. "You gelfling, don't just stand there! Get the Scientist quick!"

That was the last thing the Barrister heard before everything went black.

* * *

Needless to say, Barrister SkekLiat was taken to the chamber of life. The other skeksis and her fellow rogues awaited news anxiously for varying reasons. For all they knew, she may have caught some illness could easily affect them, it was best to exercise extreme precaution.

However the news they received caught them completely off guard. The Barrister had been with child, however, for unspecified reasons she lost the fetus after only fourteen weeks.

The original skeksis were beyond shell shocked, the females had been stunned. Of course, poor SkekLiat had taken the news quite badly.

"It's not true… My baby is dead!" her sobs turned into full-fledged screams of grief. "My baby is dead! NO!"

"Calm yourself, the baby is gone, there's nothing you can do. It's something you have to accept."

"It's not true, I don't want to, no! Where are they? I want to see him or her!"

"That is not possible, the body has already crumbled to dust—"

The scientist's reply was met with a wail.

He wasn't joking, usually when their race perished, they don't leave a body behind it instead crumbles into pieces.

The Emperor stared at the unfolding scene and it wasn't a pleasant. Then his gaze turned cold and he ordered that the Barrister be punished without meals for the next three days.

However the unspoken question lingered in their midst. Who was the father?

* * *

Far away, in the Valley of Stones, The Barrister's UrRu counterpart, Urlei the Artisan, has also suffered a loss. Despite the lore surrounding the Mystics race that ought to prove the opposite, she too had been expecting, but had lost infant as well.

UrMi the sage, had also suffered the physical repercussions that had her counterpart, SkekMeh. She wondered what caused such agony and lingering feelings of disgust.

While the Mystics both original and newcomers perform a small funeral for the miscarried child, a single tear of sorrow fell from the Artisan's eye. Nearby, the father of her child mourns silently.

* * *

Part of the grief was losing the hope, that inexplicably joyous feeling that she would bring new life into the world. A precious treasure that she'll never get to know, nor have the pleasure and privilege of raising. Now there was just the feeling of failure, emptiness and sorrow.

SkekLiat's gelfling assistant, Inbal, continued running errands, her eyes were red and puffy, sympathizing with her mistress. "Please Mistress, you've got to eat. The punishment has already been lifted."

"I want to die too." came the answer.

"Don't say that!" SkekRin said, looking scandalized.

"Without my child, I no reason to go on."

"But what about the father? Shouldn't he know about this?" SkekArra pointed out.

"He already does… but he'll never acknowledge it." Liat replied, curling herself in.

The Sentry demanded to know who it was, but wouldn't receive an answer.

And while the Barrister wept for her unborn young, SkekMeh the Scout had attempted to voice her troubles. But SkekLach was favored by the Emperor, he denied everything seeing it was her word against his. The other skeksis weren't that much helpful either.

"Ha! I don't blame the Collector, the truth is: SkekMeh's a sightly wench."

"He probably couldn't manage her and she tried to claw his face off!"

"We all know how much of a battle axe she is!"

"But who could've consorted with the Barrister, I wonder?"

"Anyone would lose their head over a female like that."

"The Barrister's pretty but she's cold. Thinks she's too good for us!"

* * *

For a very long time, all the Barrister could think about was the baby. How old it would've been by now if it had lived, would it have been a hermaphrodite like the other skeksis, or of singular gender like she and her sisters? Would it have looked like her?

Inbal looks worried until she gets an idea. "Then it doesn't bother you about what happened to SkekMeh, but now everyone's calling her mad or a power-seizing liar?"

"What? What do you mean, what happened to SkekMeh?"

Inbal quickly informs SkekLiat of what happened with her sisters while she was depressed. Things have gotten terribly serious for the rogues and not in a good way.

She was dressed within minutes and already en route to the throne room. Unsurprisingly, save for her sisters and allies, none of the original skeksis were remotely supportive.

"You have nerve showing up after all this."

"The punishment has been lifted, I have the freedom to show up wherever I wish…save one." SkekLiat replied coolly.

"Everyone has already heard that you lost a child."

"I don't want to talk about it." The Barrister said through gritted teeth.

"It was the best, otherwise it would have become another doxy like yourself!" one of them scorned.

"How dare you!" She actually slapped him.

Unfortunately said reaction had gotten her punished… again. Except her sisters were bringing her the occasional food scraps.

"Please tell me the rumors are true." SkekArra said as she handed one to SkekLiat.

"Yes. Yes, I am a tart. I only did it with—one of them, because I want to be a mother!"

The Sentry shook her head. "No, no, no! I mean the one where you got suspended for calling that cad a shameless deviant, and struck him barely above the belt."

"I worry about the way information circulates in the castle." SkekMeh shook her head.

"We cannot allow them to crumble our will to dust." SkekRin urged.

"How? SkekLach is now in the Emperor's favor and it doesn't bode well for anyone." SkekMeh reminded them.

SkekLiat stood up. "We'll become exactly what every last courtier in this castle expects us to be, but we'll be much better."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Author's note:** Told you it would be dark but would only be the beginning of their troubles.


	7. Brief glimpse

_There came a time, however, when their own paths were crossed by the very things that causes more perplexity to almost every other creature: Females. _

_It had been on a clear spring day, the crystal had called them, revealing a lagoon. Except there was not one - - but four new and juvenile skeksis bathing in the waters. However it wasn't until one of the newcomers stood up straight in her undefiled figure, instantly and unknowingly dispelling any doubts on the claims one of their own had been ranting._

_Imagine the original skeksis' astonishment when they'd first laid eyes on what looked to be four she-skeksis. SkekEkt had yelped, "What kind are skeksis are these?!"_

_SkekTek the Scientist stared in surprise, then narrowed his eyes analytically. "Strange, I've only seen such similar aspects on female gelflings and podlings."_

_"But where did they come from?"_

_That was just one of the questions they were all asking._

_Lurking in the underbrush not too far from where the females bathed, was SkekMal. His movements were silent thanks to his years of hunting out in the wild compared to his brethren. True, these new individuals had many things in common with his fellow skeksis, but with a few key differences in their physique._

_From his hidden vantage point, he found himself drawn to one of the females. Particularly the one with dark waves and blue-green eyes that would eventually become the Sentry. He was intrigued by her agrestal charm, the ferocious disposition._

_The more he watched her, the more his own base instincts began to stir, his mouth began to water, and his mind began to consider another viable form of hunting._

_Then the new arrivals were summoned and they responded by setting off towards the Castle of the crystal, the sudden appearance of what appeared to be four new female skeksis had taken the gelfling and podling races by utter surprise._

_Not long afterwards, the females accepted to being integrated into the skeksis court, just not for the reasons the four rogues had expected._

_First, they needed new robes befitting for life in the castle, then came their education before the rogues would gain an occupation best suited to their strengths and abilities which had taken nearly six months._

_The lead rogue, SkekLiat, had first intrigued him during a debate one day in the throne room. The Collector had interrupted the Barrister with a cold rebuttal. The iris clad female cleared her throat, and replied, "Thank you for attempting to place words in my mouth slowly and loudly. I did not notice that I had to go at a slower pace for the ones in the back to keep up." _

_For a moment there was silence, then the Emperor actually laughed and clapped in amusement. Before long the other skeksis standing near him had also started sniggering at the Collector's expense._

* * *

_However, it would nearly an entire trine before any of the four rogues would voluntarily join the original clan for their private somatic debauchery. As presumed, they'd been demure then the herald, SkekRin, confessed the four were still physically chaste. The response had frankly caught them all off guard (to the point where some even ceased their activity to actually stare at the females completely mystified) before several of the more eager ones said simultaneously, "We can remedy that for you."_

_Except, so that the rogues wouldn't be frightened away, the four were allowed to choose their partners for the evening…so they did._

_Now it was many trine later, there were other pressing matters on his mind. However even the basest of instincts had to be quelled at some point. One could only repress it for so long. After the Ceremony of the Sun, he waited for all the other skeksis to leave before following after the Barrister. There he smoothly explained his intentions for a one-night affair together, just one evening._

_The Barrister had been stunned for a moment, then hastily agreed to his terms. "Done! You need only say the word and when."_

_And so, he led her to his bedchambers, where they would have privacy for a few hours. Naturally, she was nervous at first, to the point of refusing to touch him without his consent, it was irksome, but he secretly appreciated that she took the time to be considerate of what he desired. There had been no room in his mind for anything other than the overwhelming sense of need for the female with him. She'd gently pleasured him in a manner none of his previous partners had…oh Thra, it took his breath away._

_She'd accepted every aspect of his licentious urges when he then took her as he undoubtedly had with female gelfling and the other skeksis. When they'd finished it was close to the evening feast, he'd instructed her on leaving after him for a few paces so that the others wouldn't suspect anything. He reached the table just after three of the other courtiers before the Barrister emerged. She'd limped a little from their tryst but made no mention of it._

_Fourteen weeks had gone by and in that time three of the four rogues were each acting strangely. The Scout was much more pernicious than usual, the Sentry had become solemn and the Barrister seemed to have fallen ill._

_Then one day, there was a scream then one of the gelfling guards had gone to fetch the Scientist. When he and several of the others arrived, they found the Barrister had fainted in one of the hallways with her fellow rogues frantically trying to revive her and the Ornamentalist shrieking hysterically._

_SkekTek kneeled over to check if she was still breathing, he confirmed it. However, she needed medical attention that meant transporting the Barrister to the Chamber of life. The General volunteered and carried her following SkekTek's instructions._

_They all waited anxiously for news. Suppose the Barrister caught some sort of disease that was taking its toll and now they were all at risk of being infected? _

_Nearly an hour later, the Scientist emerged from the chamber looking grim and part of his robes were covered in blood. "Subject has suffered Privatus femoral exsanguination. Irregular pains not associated with monthly changes. And finally… a spontaneous abortion."_

_When none of the others seemed to understand what the last part meant, he dropped the proverbial bombshell: "The Barrister had been with child. However, due to some unforeseen physical ailment, she has miscarried the unborn infant."_

_Of course, the news caused quite a stir among the other skeksis. The Barrister had been carrying? And more importantly: Who was the father?_

_He listened to the Scientist's explanation stoically and decided that none of them were to know the truth, lest they get dangerous ideas. Furthermore, he knew the Barrister would never dare reveal him nor would anyone believe her. And so she was punished by not attending the feasts for three days. _

_Not that it mattered, for the bedridden female was despondent. Only her fellow rogues and gelfling servant visited her with news, until she rose on her own and apparently was more resolute and pragmatic._

* * *

Several years have passed, and the winds of change was already sweeping across Thra. Already it was affecting the skeksis, albeit subtly.

One day, SkekGra the Conqueror came to the court one day, claiming Thra had given him a vision. He attempted to persuade the other skeksis into rejoining their other halves, the UrRu or mystics as many of the locals had called them. His words inadvertently had the four rogues exchange stunned glances with other.

It had been centuries but they still remembered the strange yet vaguely familiar female creatures they'd seen on the very same day… they'd been born. None of them knew what to make of the she-mystics nor what they represented. However it didn't explain what SkekGra meant by rejoining them, did that mean they were once something singular?

None of the females were able to get much answers out of him, for the other skeksis had been horrified and outraged by his claims. So they attacked him, tearing into his robes and cleaving a nail into his head. Miraculously, SkekGra survived his injuries but was banished from the Castle forever as a result.

There was still so many things the four rogues could not grasp, so many dreams and memories that kept haunting them. So many questions that needed to be answered. What were they once? And what did it mean?

Unbeknownst to them, it was a sign of things to come.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
